Bared
by Dressed Up As Life
Summary: A castle full of horny vampires does create a lot of problems. So the Volturi recruit the help of the most infamous prostitute around, Isabella Swan. Just like everyone though Bella has secrets. Excepts her secrets come with fangs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, they're Stephanie Meyer's, Don't own the song it's Nickelback's

* * *

_Something In Your Mouth_

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_  
_They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on_  
_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene_  
_If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come on_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_  
_Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long_  
_Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody_  
_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_

_(you naughty thing)_  
_Your ripping up the dance floor honey_  
_(you naughty women)_  
_You shake your ass around for everyone_  
_(your such a mover)_  
_I love the way you dance with anybody_  
_(the way you swing)_  
_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_  
_Your so much cooler when you never pull it out_  
_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks_  
_Tattoos on her left hip_  
_She bending as your spending_  
_There's no end to it so baby come on_  
_Dressed up like a princess_  
_Bettin' that her skin smells better_  
_Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_  
_Every sugar daddy hittin' on her all night long._  
_Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody_  
_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_

_(you naughty thing)_  
_Your ripping up the dance floor honey_  
_(you naughty women)_  
_You shake your ass around for everyone_  
_(your such a mover)_  
_I love the way you dance with anybody_  
_(the way you swing)_  
_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_  
_Your so much cooler when you never pull it out_  
_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_She loves the night scene bar queen_  
_Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only one_  
_In the spotlight all night dissing everyone_  
_And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb_

_Your so much cooler_  
_When you never pull it out_  
_So much cuter_  
_With something in your mouth_

_(you naughty thing)_  
_Your ripping up the dance floor honey_  
_(you naughty women)_  
_You shake your ass around for everyone_  
_I love the way you dance with anybody_  
_(the way you swing)_  
_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_(you naughty thing)_  
_Your ripping up the dance floor honey_  
_(you naughty women)_  
_You shake that ass around for everyone_  
_(your such a mover)_  
_I love the way you dance with anybody_  
_(the way you swing)_  
_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_  
_Your so much cooler when you never pull it out_  
_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your_

* * *

An animalistic moan of pleasure escaped the man sitting at the corner table in the café as Bella lowered her head onto his dick. After minutes of hollowed mouths and flicked tongues the man came into Bella's mouth, a roar escaping him. No one in the café turned to look. It was something they were all used to. Bella let go of the mans cock and headed to the bathroom. She spit the cum in her mouth before rinsing it with water. Then she returned to the man in the corner with a satisfied smirk. He had just finished tucking himself in when she arrived.

"Outstanding job Bella." He praised before pulling out three hundreds from his pocket.

"I'll see you next Thursday."

"As always Mr. Newton."

"Please, call me Mike."

"I'd rather not. I prefer to stay professional where clients are concerned. Thank you for the offer though." With that final sentence she was out the door, not sparing him a backward glance. She had other clients to tend to.

-O-

Greedy eyes watched Bella's performance. No one noticed him, as concealed in the shadows as he was. He felt himself get hard at the sensual way her body moved, even while pleasuring someone with her mouth. He watched her leave after declining the lovesick fools request to be called by his first name. He followed after her, a shadow within shadows, a whisper in the night. His already throbbing cock hardened further when she fucked some guy she referred to as Mr. Crowley imagining himself in the guys place. She hadn't even bothered to go indoors putting on a show for anyone who was interested to watch. He watched as the girl fucked almost everyone she came across sometimes with her mouth sometimes with her pussy. It didn't matter, either way it was beyond hot. He also noted, albeit dully, that she didn't care about the gender. Yup, she was perfect for the job he had in mind.

-O-

Bella collapsed onto her bed. Today had been an exhausting day at work. She loved what she did but it could really be tiresome at times like these. She had almost dozed off when she heard her window open. Surprised she turned towards her window, flicking her light on in the process. There by the window stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had black hair that fell into his eyes and prominent features. Full pouty lips and huge crimson eyes finished off his look. He was wearing a black cloak that moved with every graceful movement he made and Bella noticed that underneath the cloak his clothes were black too. Pulling herself together she returned her wandering eyes to his eyes.

"Sorry I'm through for the day. You're going to have to wait for tomorrow. Now if you would be kind enough to close the window on your way out I'd be the most grateful. Good night or morning or whatever it is."

"I'm not here for the pleasure although I wouldn't mind if you were interested too. Actually I came here to offer you a job."

"No thanks. I'm perfectly happy with my current job."

"I know. That's why I came here to offer this job to you. But first you have to promise me 2 things. One you won't interrupt. I need to finish explaining. And two you won't freak out or tell anyone of this conversation."

"Okay I'm listening." Bella answered her curiosity piqued.

"Let's lay out the basics then. I am a vampire. I live in a castle full of vampires and I am the prince of the vampire world. My name is Alec Volturi." He checked to see if she was following and found that she was still listening with an interested yet slightly knowing look. "The majority of the castle is not mated which means they really don't find a way to find release since the female vampires in the castle aren't interested in fucking any of them. Having horny vampires in a castle provides quiet the problem so I wanted to know if you would be interested in coming to the castle, being changed to a vampire and becoming the resident prostitute."

"Hell yeah."

"I understand that the…wait what?"

"I'd love to take you up on that offer. Especially if the vampires are all as hot as, or anywhere near as hot as you."

Alec waited for her to blush. He had heard that that was the natural reaction to saying things like that. But nothing happened Bella continued to stare right back at him. Shaking his head to clear it he extended his hand, adding a mock bow.

"Then, if you would mademoiselle?"

Bella laughed, a hearty laugh not one of those girly giggles and took his hand.

"With pleasure monsieur."

* * *

Hey...Hello...Okay I don't know how the fuck to start this so I'm gonna be straight to the point. I know this story sounds really citrusy now but I don't know if I'll follow through. I've never written lemons before so I'll do a couple one shots see what people think and go from there. A Beta would be most appreciated, PM me or leave a review or something if your interested. You get to read the chapters before they're posted :) You also get to look over them for errors! Fun, right? Regardless it would be the most appreciated! I'm not gonna beg for a review but feel free to drop one on your way out. -Ada


	2. Chapter 2

Alec stared at the girl next to him with open curiosity. 5 minutes after boarding the plane she had declared that she was bored then moved to show Alec just how good she was at her job. When Alec fell onto the seat in a blissful haze she had left without missing a beat going to explore the Volturi jet. Alec had remained in that blissful haze for the rest of the flight. Upon landing she had insisted that piggyback riding Alec as he ran to the castle would be faster than going by car. When Alec had stopped she had jumped off easily, not even a bit dizzy. She had entered the castle full of vampires in her tank top (braless) and thongs since the rest of her clothes hadn't survived Alec in one piece. The excessive amount of vampires didn't bother her apparently as she had walked easily swaying her ass. Hell, she had even kissed a newly fed vampire that had blood still dripping down his face then licked her lips. Now she stood in front of the kings in the same attire she had come into the castle with.

"Ah Alec and who may this be?" Aro asked with an overly cheerful smile that didn't look even slightly real. Bella remained unfazed.

"Isabella Swan, your new resident prostitute." She answered with ease. Caius looked her body up and down before sticking his nose in the air and scoffing with something that sounded a lot like disgust to Alec. Bella, however, seemed to be better at reading guys and smirked evilly at Caius upon hearing his reaction.

"Someone hasn't been getting any for a long time it seems. What happened, did you have a fall out with your wife?" her tone was light and mocking but she seemed to have gotten it right on as Caius' eyes grew twice their original size in surprise. No one had seen passed his façade this quickly before. Taking a moment to pull himself together he looked at the beautiful brunette before him.

"Willing to test that theory?" he asked Bella with a devilish smirk of his own.

Bella didn't reply verbally. She just shimmied out of her shirt, her D-Cup breast bouncing a few times, then dropped her thong and moved towards the dais ignoring the slightly shocked and not so slightly lustful looks she was getting from everyone in the room. She knelt in front of Caius' throne leaning over his knees to reach the button of his pants with her mouth. Her breasts pressed against Caius' legs emitting a slight hiss from the ever-scowling king. She carefully unbuttoned his pants with her teeth then pulled his zipper down in the same manner. His dick sprung out fully erect and ready. Bella licked her lips before taking him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around him before slightly grazing his length with her teeth. She hollowed her mouth bringing him to the edge of release but his finally undoing was her deep-throating him. A growl rumbled in his chest as he came in her mouth. Bella swallowed, surprised by the way he tasted sweet when humans had left a sour after-taste in her mouth. She passed it up as a vampire thing and stood up easily, turning to face the huge mass of vampires that had been watching her ass as she pleasured the king. She smirked as most of them looked down ashamed of being caught looking.

"Fell free to stare." She said addressing the crowd. "Actually feel free to test it for yourself." Then she turned to the other two kings. "I believe I haven't learned your names yet." Aro was the first to recover from the shock of the blunt human. "Oh yes, yes. I am Aro and this is my brother's Marcus and Caius. It is definitely going to be a pleasure to have you here Isabella." Aro said with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Actually I prefer Bella." Bella stated looking the vampire king so many feared in the eye. "So do you have a room for me to sleep in or should I just crash with the next person I fuck. It really doesn't matter but it's be nice to know in advance." "Of course we have a room ready. Felix please show Ms. Swan to her room." Bella heaved an exasperated sigh at Aro's formality. "It's Bella. It really is only Bella unless you want to be screaming Miss Swan the next time you cum." With that last statement she turned on her heel and left. When Felix didn't follow, still shocked by the bluntness with which Bella had spoken to his Master she glared back over her shoulder "Is Felix, whoever he is, going to show me the way or do you expect me to sniff it out." Everyone was so enamored with Bella that no one noticed the small smile that crept onto Caius's face at her actions.

Hello everyone. Now before you come after me with torches and pitchforks I'd like to be given a few moments to hide. I am so sorry for the extremely late update but life really got in the way (I know you hear this all the time but I'm serious.) I haven't had a moment to sit down and write. My apologies. Now that that's out of the way...what do you think of the lemon (lime or whatever you'd like categorize it as). Was it to bad? Should I refrain from writing them in the future. If you want your opinion to matter on that you have to drop a review but its okay if you don't.

Thanks go to my awesome Beta starsinheaven23

-Ada


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're the brawn. Who's the brains then?" Bella's words, though said in a teasing manner, held an undercurrent of genuine curiosity that the burly vampire didn't miss. "Why I am of course." Felix was so sure of himself he accompanied the words with a smug smile which only got a snort from Bella. "Me being a virgin is a lot more likely then that." She replied staring at him with wide innocent eyes. The look was so weird on the naked girl that not a second later they were guffawing with laughter. "Well then hon, I guess I'll just have to pop that cherry when I get to it." Felix said, proud of himself for his smart rewording of the idiom. "Oh so you've made a time machine that'll transfer you back to when I was 14?" Bella asked mockingly. "I'm seriously offended right now Bella." He said in mock hurt "I think you're not appreciating my awesomeness fully!" "Honey don't flatter yourself. I've handled enough men to know you're type." "And what is my type? Oh wait I know I'm the fuck awesome sex god." Bella snorted in disbelief. "Believe me I've fucked enough people to know that sex's gods don't exist. In the end you all come undone in the same motherfucking way." "Janey doesn't believe so and she's at least two thousand years older than you." "Well I've probably fucked two thousand more people than her. Wait…Janey? You have your own slut!" Bella's eyes flashed with rage and something Felix could swear was possessiveness before she got her shit together again. If he wasn't a vampire he probably wouldn't have picked up on it.

"Well I bet I could top her off." The smile on her face was seductive, secretive and filled with wanton promise. She walked closer to him, the sway of her ass promising him a good time. She pressed up against him than rose on her tip-toes and whispered "Wanna try baby?" before gently nibbling on the shell of his ear eliciting a moan from him. She slowly got down from her tiptoes making sure her breasts pressed against Felix as he did so. Felix stumbled back slightly with the strength of his arousal. A predatory smile consumed Bella's features as she took sight of the flustered vampire before her, her eyes lingering slightly on the tent in his jeans. She took a step forward pushing Felix back with her fingertips in the process. For once the boisterous vampire was happy to hand the reins over. A few steps later Felix was pressed against the wall Bella still standing in front of him with a devilish smirk. She took a step forward and suddenly her body was touching his soft and deliciously curvy. Felix tried to back away, unwilling to throw away his relationship with Jane. He was firmly stuck between Bella and the wall though. "Bella" he moaned out trying to form a proper sentence while the vixen nibbled on his collar bone. "Bella I'm in a relationship." He barely managed to grown out. Bella stopped her ministrations, taking a stunned step back. Slowly she sniffed the air. "She isn't your mate." She decided before molding her body with his again. She reached up slightly and kissed his lips fiercely, taking advantage of his involuntary moan to push her tongue into his mouth. She swirled her tongue around his, taking full control of everything, never giving him a chance to fight back. Felix was so distracted with the kiss that he didn't realize Bella had torn his shirt off, with her bare hands no less, until he felt the warm body peel off of his icy cold one. Bella's mouth trailed down leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses in her wake. She licked around his right nipples while her hands worked on the button of his jeans. She kept on her trail of kisses while her hands undid the zipper than she was slowly sliding his jeans down as she went. She trailed down kisses all the way to his v-line afterwards slowly, sensually licking her way down to his penis. She licked her way to the tip then placed a tiny peck on the tip effectively covering her lips with pre-cum. Then she trailed her way back to his mouth this time gently biting the left nipple before she continued her way back up. Jane was the furthest thing from Felix's mind as Bella slowly pushed Felix down, all the while giving him little nibbles and soft bites. The minute Felix's was lying on his back on the floor Bella slammed her pussy onto his cock, her head slightly rolling back from the impact. She rode his cock, Felix's hips lifting to meet her halfway. Somewhere during the throes of his passion Felix's hands gripped Bella's hips. Bella never stopped moving but she forcefully pried Felix's hands from her hips. Not slowing her movements she pinned Felix's hands onto his stomach then reached down to give Felix a punishing bite on the neck. It wasn't hard enough to actually leave a mark but it was Felix's finally undoing and he roared Bella as he came. Bella smiled self-satisfied but preferred to keep moving until Felix rode his high out. When he went completely limp beneath her she slowly removed herself from his cock and got up, helping him up afterwards. He smiled, the guilt not catching up yet. When he turned around to pick his jeans up from where they had fallen he saw vampires had gathered around. Most of them had raging hard-on's he noted. Bella was going to be busy for the next few days. Just as he was about to go back to the woman in question, to show her to her room obviously, he couldn't possibly have any other plans, something hit him in the face, hard, before clattering onto the floor. He looked down to see the engagement ring he had given Jane lying on the floor. He slowly lifted his eyes up to his raging fiancée who didn't seem as if she was going to be carrying that title any longer. All the vampires were watching the couple, waiting for the drama to unfold. No one saw Bella sashay away from the seen, satisfied with her handy-work.

-0-

I am so so sorry for the super long wait... I really really didn't mean to... I just got carried away in everything else...

Who would you like to see Bella end up with if anyone at all. I have no idea where to go with the story at the moment and the pairing is imperative for me to move on. I can do any pairing except Bella/Edward. Just write a review telling me who you want together with Bella since u won't be able to post the next chapter till know. Okay then :)

Lots of love

-Ada


End file.
